1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing caddy devices and more particularly pertains to a new fishing caddy device for holding and transporting a plurality of items to be used by a person while the person is fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing caddy devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to selectively determine how to pull, for transportation purposes, a plurality of fishing items. Further, the device should include a plurality of containers for holding bait as well as fishing rod holding members.